Leila Marcus
Leila Marcus was a member of the Marcus Clan. Appearance Youngest of the Marcus clan she's just over 20 and has bright, female eyes. A figure in crimson rose coverall having a pair of sturdy goggles which she adjusts from her eyes to the top of her head. Blue eyes that seemed ablaze. Long blonde hair lent its golden hue to the wind. Biography In Demon Deathchase, the novel equivalent of Bloodlust, Leila is introduced as the youngest and only girl in the Marcus clan. Blessed with a skill for making and handling machines, she is the proud maker and inventor of her battle car and all its equipments and weapons. She is well beyond all her brothers in her expertise. She's a top rate Vampire Hunter living up to her family name as well where by she garners high respect and praise from D on a number of occasions. She meets D personally when she goes off on her own to find Mayer. She interrupts him as he is about to open up the Shelter he and his lover which he is contracted to retrieve. She order D to leave and allow her to do her work with conflicting rising affection for him blooming in the back of her mind. She threatens him and tears off in her battle car almost running him down, but he makes no move to get out of the way and she stops. See her psychological need to come out on top and prove herself in this situation he seems to leave and let her handle it where she thanks his compliance. Not known to her D due to his Blue Pendant is the only thing holding back the defenses. When he leaves they reactivate where after a shining display of skill and operation of her Battle Car she nearly makes it to the Shelter but finds herself outmatched but is able to make a retreat on her own, where by most would have certainly been killed. At the top of the hill D is waiting just outside the reach of the shelter's defense where he greets her with praise. She begrudgingly accepts his praise but she has been injured by the shrapnel and could die from the injury if not taken care of. As she begins to collapse from the wound D takes note and asses the wound and goes back to his saddle bag to retrieve his First Aid Kit, the parasite chides him of discussion about remembering when he got that and though he has kept it all this time he has never used it and with no thought of it to maintain the supplies they have long sense expired. He looks for her kit in her car but notices she too has not kept hers up possibly due toe her never needing it much either(possibly impressed that she has the same affinity toward that he does). D pulls out a caltrop and has left hand heat it up to cauterize the wound. As he is hesitant seemingly waiting for her to pass out so he can begin with out henderance, she yells at him telling him she won't allow him to take advantage of her in her unconsciousness and will fight tooth and nail to stay awake for the treatment. She then begins to become frantic flashing memories of some one in the past who forced themselves upon her which D seems to denote the meaning of just from her mannerisms. He uses a board for her to bite down on so she won't bite her tongue and reassures her she can stay concious as he will do it in a way that will cause no pain. She greets his comforting gaze with relief and the emotions scared by her memories are calmed as he performs the surgery and takes care of the wound. He leaves to then take on Mayer as she rests. She is raped by her older brothers - excluding Groveck - who suffers heart-induced attacks when he witnesses this. The rapes committed by Borgoff and Nolt are mentioned, but not in depth; however, Kyle's is, but only briefly. Leila uses a javelin as a weapon. She has a much more friendlier and semi-romantic relationship with D, but a relationship is not started between the duo. After being tortured by Benge, Leila and her brothers work together to track him down - Leila kills him. In an attempt to protect D, Leila stabs Caroline with her javelin, and is bitten by Caroline, but does not become her slave at all. She pretends to obey her, however, but slays her afterward. Leila does not die at all in the film. She is a lot more softer and girlish than in the film. As Leila Marcus states, a proprietor of a butcher shop in a town always covered in snow once asked her to marry him. He was the only person who knew her last name and said it didn't matter. At the end of Demon Deathchase, Leila is counting on his resolve to wait for her as long as he has to. She most likely marries him and has kids with him later. Other Media Adaptations Manga Description Description needed. Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust In Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust Leila Encountered D after the Marcus Family had wiped out a village of what they called zombie Vampires. Later she is badly wounded in attempt to blow the carriage of Baron Meier Link away with her weapon. D tends to her wound but when she regains her senses she abuses him also she cause the sheriff in a town to try to kick out D from there. When D starts to get what is called Sunstroke Leila covers him in a hole so he can rest. After Slaying Caroline she rest under the tree to take shelter from the rain where she buried D she tells him of how she was not the Marcus brothers trues sister and how her mother was captured by Vampires and her Father went looking for her Mother and ended up dying and her mother returned after being bitten and was stoned to death. She claims that this was the reason she wanted to be a Vampire Hunter. She also says that which ever one of them that dies first the other would have to lay flowers on their grave because no one else would mourn either of their passing. D stats to her that she can at least have a life unlike him. She also is saved by D inside the castle only to be grabbed Borgoff Marcus who is now been bitten. then Groveck Marcus who is ridden spirit from grabs him to save Leila. After the battle in the castle is over Leila ask D for a ride to the nearest town D does not refuse her then she sees the space ship try to take flight and she actually is cheering for the space ship to make it. The last scene is of her funeral of where her Grand daughter sees and speaks with D and D tells her of how Leila and he had promised to lay flowers on each others graves if one died before the other and how he was here to fulfill a promise to an old friend and how glad she was terribly wrong about no one mourning her. Vampire Hunter D video game DESCRIPTION NEEDED Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Human Category:Vampire Hunter Category:Craftsman